


A Winter Night At The Saloon

by lividhowl



Series: Stardew Valley: Harvey Fics [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also general audiences i only used one (1) fuck so technically its pg, forge your own content with your own two fucking hands., i think, idk im not a smart man, if theres no content for the character you love, remember kids:, so i decided to forge my own content, theres no content for male farmers x harvey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividhowl/pseuds/lividhowl
Summary: Phoebus has been in town for a few years, and goes to spend time at the Stardrop Saloon like any other winter night after working the mines. When he ends up going home with the local he was closest with due to the blizzard outside, he gets what he's been waiting to find: someone to settle down with on the farm.This will be a series of some sort, once I get around to writing more (which might take like 7238092173 years once the writer's block settles back in-)





	1. Chapter 1

The brisk winter air pressed into Phoebus’ face, as he trekked into the town after a long day in the mines. He pulled the collar on his black coat up, trying to shield his face from the harsh wind and snow. Blizzards were always harsh and unforgiving, but had a stark difference from the ones back in the city, back where Phoebus came from. Back in the concrete jungle they were much more cruel, bland and unforgiving, but the storms here always had some sort of energy to them, and he loved that feeling.

Phi’s strawberry blonde hair was tucked back in a messy bun at the start of the day but now had begun to stray and pull away from the tie. He sighed as he finally got to the doorstep of the local bar- pulling open the heavy door and retreating inside to his alcohol-laden sanctuary. He didn’t go often in the other seasons, as he worked and stayed up late until his body ached and gave out on him. He certainly knew the feeling of sleeping in coops, barns, and occasionally, at the base of his fruit trees, but to him, it was a sign of hard work and a successful farm.

He took a deep breath of the warm air- a shock to his lungs, but the air was filled with the smell of fresh food and warm mugs of boozy cider. The fireplace was roaring, a few townsfolk draped and leaning towards it from their stools and the chairs lazily pulled close. Winter was a booming time for the small saloon- all the town was there, to bask and have fun in the warmth, as there wasn’t much to do in the offseason except celebrate and get together.

Phi stomped his boots off at the door, and shrugged his jacket off, hanging it up on the rack next to the door. He dropped his bag full of cavern goodies under his coat as well. He looked into the floor mirror they had next to the door, wiping soot and ore dust off of his face, licking his fingers and slicking back the hairs fraying at the front of his face. He was a miner, a farmer, but he’d be damned if he still didn’t pay attention to his appearance! Once he was satisfied with his look, he turned around to walk to the bar, sitting on one of the stools as he pulled one of the stray menus to him. He looked over it, noting the special of the day: Fried Mushrooms. He smiled and waved Gus over, ordering a large mug of the spiked cider (Which, was made from fresh apples. Want to take a guess at what farmer had provided said apples?) and the special. Gus got him his drink and a few slices of bread in a basket along with fresh butter.

Phoebus loved when the products of his farm were being proudly served by the locals- He sold all of his work and goods to the lovely townspeople. His stall in Pierre’s store was the most popular- Fresh fruit, wine, quick homemade snacks that Phi had made en masse that had become popular with locals. He even had people swing by his farm early in the days that would purchase fresh vegetables he had just pulled from the earth that morning! It was a wonderful feeling, providing for his town. Though he always ended up exhausted, farming and settling down was all he wanted to do with his days.

Speaking of settling down, he looked around the bar, at all the happy locals. He knew a decent amount of them were single, but dating always gave the man apprehension. He looked across the bar to see Harvey, the local doctor sipping his warm coffee. His face was… Lovely. He loved the sweet doctor in so many ways- how excited he’d get when Phi swung by for a checkup, knowing that he never minded small talk about his interests. He’d let Harvey ramble, and ramble, and talk all about his interests and Phi would chat back and make a point to remember all about his model planes. Harvey was just a tad… Skittish? Anxious? Around him, and Phi definitely noticed. He traced his vision along Harv’s jawline, looking intently at his movements as the farmer’s fingers traced around the edge of his cider mug with the same intent. 

“Jeez, kid- You’re staring at him like he’s a roast pig.” A voice suddenly piped up from next to him, and Phi jolted, falling back off his barstool.

“By Yoba- fuck!” He exclaimed as he tipped backward. All eyes on him, his face grew red, as Pam laughed and cheered. A few more bar participants snickered, knowing the young farmer had taken many tumbles far worse and walked away with little more than bruises. Gus quickly rushed to set the plate he was carrying down and helped him up. Insisting he was fine, Phi sat back down, and Gus finally brought his plate out.

He noticed Harvey looking at him before the doctor stood up and strolled to his end of the bar, placing his drink on the table next to the farmer. Phi looked up, raising an eyebrow at him, but also getting to look at Harvey’s face straight on. Was he always this… Cute? His face was rather rounded for his age, which made him seem innocent in a way.

“Sorry to bother you, Phoebus. I just wanted to check on you just in case- was quite a tumble you took…” He muttered out, barely audible in the talkative bar. Harvey stepped forwards and started prodding and tapping at the man’s head and the arm he had fallen on. Pam smiled at Phi, as he caught her eye. _What in the hell does that mean? Take the chance? Hit on him? Let him do his weird job as doctor and lean into his touch? Pam, you’re the worst wingwoman! Give me more than a nod and a smile, damnit!_

Seemingly just as it began, it was over. Once Harvey nodded and remarked that all was well with him, Phi sighed and went back to drinking his cider, along with picking at his plate of food. Harvey wasn’t ever really drinking beer or whiskey or anything a bar should normally serve- usually coffee or tea. So when Harvey called Gus over and sheepishly ordered a mug of the cider the rest of the bar was drinking, the farmer spat and choked on his drink, looking up at the doctor.

Harvey jumped. “Phi- Are you okay?!” He asked, as he pulled some napkins close and wiped the table off.

“Yeah, Harv-” he coughed. “I just did NOT take you for the drinking type- Caught me off guard.” He laughed, through heaving breaths and a few more coughs.

“Well, I do indulge occasionally… Just not something I particularly like doing is all.” He muttered as he cleaned the table a bit more. Phi muttered a ‘thanks’, taking a rag that Gus was offering him. He wiped the rest of the cider off the table with Harvey, when they both bumped their hands together. Phi felt his face go red and pulled his hand back quickly. He didn’t look up at Harvey, but it killed him to not know if the doctor’s face was just as hot as his.

Harvey and the farmer had been good friends since he had moved into the town- as Phi frequented the mines, he was always coming back to the surface with some bumps and bruises that home remedies and sleep just couldn’t fix. Cave Cough, broken fingers and rolled ankles, and plenty of breathing problems had come across Phoebus’ path since he had begun to walk and work in the deep caverns. Harvey always made sure he had the best care, and they got to know each other very well in the times spent in the clinic.

As more rounds of drinks went on, the farmer and the doctor opened up even more to each other. A smile danced along Phoebus’ face, as they drank and talked the whole night away. Maybe this one was the lucky bachelor that he will get to call his own. After all, Harvey was a gorgeous man, and he already had been developing feelings for him since he moved into the small town.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two drank until the saloon closed- fumbling for their coats, they tugged on the last two jackets that were on the hanger as Gus waved them off. Pam had gone home a little before them, as the blizzard outside only got worse and worse. Phoebus hung off of the older gentleman, laughing as they headed off into the cold, stumbling and fumbling while bidding goodnight to their bartender.

The blizzard really was terrible. A few steps into the harsh air, the deep snow and they both seemed to know that getting Phoebus back to the ranch wasn’t going to happen. The cold bore down on them, and Harvey directed them towards the clinic as it was far closer than Ridgewood farm. He fumbled his keys out of the pocket, and both the men worked to shove the key in the lock and throw the door open.

Phoebus cussed as they laughed, faces red from alcohol and even more so from the cold, as they shut the door, brushing the heaps of snow off themselves onto the linoleum flooring of the clinic, water to be mopped up later. They took off their coats and hung them up to dry, and Harvey started to walk to the back, shoving through one set of doors and then the other. He was halfway up the stairs when he looked back and noticed Phi was hesitant about coming upstairs into his room.

“C’mon, it’s alright,” Harvey started, slurring his words a bit. “You’ll have to stay the night anyway. I have a couch up here.” He gestured up the stairs. When Phi still was hesitant, Harvey trekked back down them, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up with him. Phi was surprised but made no move to get away.

Once they were in his room, Harvey changed first with Phoebus turned away, and went into the dresser again to pull out another set of pajamas for the farmer. He playfully them at Phoebus, who was already stripping himself of his working boots and soaked pants.

“Throw those on, Phi. They’ll keep you warm and dry.” He smiled. The farmer caught the clothes and nodded at Harvey.

When he started to tug off his shirt in the middle of the room, Harvey stared at him. Phoebus halted for a second but finished tugging off his shirt, as the doctor blinked back into reality.

Phi raised an eyebrow. “...What? Never seen a guy pull off his shirt before?” He laughed, as he picked up the tee shirt that was given to him, pulling it on himself. He stepped into the soft plaid pajama bottoms, and stretched his arms over his head.

Harv’s face went red after his comment and he went and sat down on the couch. Phoebus plopped himself down next to the doctor, sighing and pulling the tie out of his hair, letting his golden locks fall back down to his shoulders. How had Harvey never noticed how wonderful his hair was? A fantastic golden blonde when dry that shimmer in the light, and when wet and damp like it was now, it had a deep tone of red under it that looked perfect and gave the young man a redheaded look. He traced him from his hair across the farmer’s strong jawline, and to the farmer’s lips. Oh, his lips were perfect...

“...Harv. You’re staring.” Phi said, and Harvey snapped back into reality noticing that he was indeed, staring at the farmer. He tripped over his words, trying to apologize, but the farmer cut him off. “If you want to say something to me, just say it Doc. Seriously, I don’t bite.” The farmer scooted a bit closer to him, putting a hand on his knee and Harvey nearly died right then and there. The doctor looked down into his lap, quickly putting his hand over the farmer’s, squeezing tight and Phoebus knew right then and there what was going on. 

“Oh… Harv, you’re… You love me, don’t you?” He whispered, leaning in close and using his free hand, Phi tilted the older man’s chin up, forcing him to look the farmer in the eyes when he didn't move his head to his own accord. Harvey sat there staring for a long frozen moment, before he nodded slowly, breaking the spell. He shut his eyes, and Phi took his hand away, letting his chin drop. Harvey lowered and turned his head, not making eye contact with the farmer.

They sat together in silence, before the farmer sighed, and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, thinking about his next move- his next words to the doctor.

“Wait, Phoebus, please, let me explain-” Harvey started, “I… I’ve been pining for a while.” The farmer listened, and nodded quietly, to show he was listening. 

“Harv, it’s not that I-”

Harvey cut the farmer off. “Oh dear- you’re not- You’re not into men, are you? I look like an absolute fool, don’t I?” He sputtered, quickly with a panic settling in his eyes.

Phoebus groaned loudly and turned sharply to him. “No, Harv! Let me speak,” The farmer grabbed his hands, and looked into the doctor’s eyes. “I… I’ve been thinking about you too. Like ‘that’.” He muttered out, face red and looking away, not holding eye contact with the older man, just as Harvey had done before.

The two men sat in silence, as Harvey blinked and tried to process. Phi loved him like he loved the farmer. They both loved each other! Harvey started to grin, before practically throwing himself onto Phi, and the younger man yelped as he was pinned down onto the couch. Harvey wrapped his arms tight around Phoebus, burying his face into his chest.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, Phoebus, you’ve made me the happiest man in town tonight, you’re so wonderful and, and-”

“Whoa, Harv,” The younger man chuckled. “I’ve never seen this side of ya before. Must be the booze, then?” They started to laugh for a moment, as Harvey curled up even closer to the farmer.

Though, Phoebus sure hoped it wasn’t just the booze that made him this affectionate and open. He moved his hand under Harvey’s chin and tilted it up, sitting up on his other elbow to kiss the doctor properly. He smiled, as Harvey leaned into the kiss excitedly, and the farmer shut his eyes, inhaling the scent of the alcohol that coated their chins and lips. 

The two pulled back, with a giggle. Harvey sat up, pulling Phoebus up as well. The doctor put his hand over the farmer's, and they smiled at each other.

“So… We're really kinda serious about this?” Harvey asked, running his fingers back and forth on Phoebus’ hand. The farmer looked up at him and nodded, leaning into the doctor. Harvey smelled like cider and a fresh scent akin to the scent of honey which made the man smile at how sweet and lovely it was. It was Phoebus’ very own happy ending, to a cold winter night. Back in the dreary city, nothing like this would have happened. He was sure of it.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebus wakes up still in Harvey's small apartment, and the two have a short chat before having their calm morning interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally creative title and chapter summary, yeah?
> 
> Anyways wrote another chapter- just wanted to get this quick and out of the way so I can write up the next part! I was gonna have it be separate works all together but I might as well just add chapters onto this one since it's the same storyline anywhoozies.

Phoebus woke up, blinking into the soft early morning light in the room, which came in from the two small windows of the apartment. Sitting up slowly, he realized a blanket was draped over him and the couch. He smiled at it, warmed to the thought of Harvey draping it over the farmer as he slept against the throw pillows. Phi swam through his memories of last night, trying to remember exactly what all happened. They came back to Harv’s place, he changed clothes, they sat on the couch, claimed their love for each other, they curled up against each other watching the short TV play a late night movie, and… They fell asleep. Harvey and Phoebus fell asleep in each other’s arms on the short couch. He smiled at the memory of Harv wrapping his arms around the farmer and pulling him in close.

Wait, where _was_ Harvey? 

Phoebus pulled the blanket off and swung his feet down onto the rug, standing up. At some point in the night he had kicked off the pajama pants as he always did in winter, so he was left in his boxers and the long sleeved fuzzy pajama top. He rolled up the sleeves as to not look as odd with a long top and short bottoms, and made his way out of the room, down the stairs. He pushed open the first set of double doors, then peeked through the window at the top of the second set. Seeing nobody in the clinic, and then checking the clock, he realized it was about seven thirty in the morning, which meant that the clinic still wouldn’t be open for a good while. 

He smiled, and brushed through the double doors, seeing Harvey at the counter with a cup of coffee in hand. Another had steam piping from the rim of the mug, and the farmer smiled as he walked over and pulled the cup in close. After a bit of time, the farmer finally noticed that Harvey was also still in his pajamas. Except he donned a large green robe overtop of them, to show that he was still a bit more put together.

Harvey smiled to the farmer. “Well, I see you’re making yourself at home, then…” Phi nodded, sipping the coffee that he assumed was intended for him. The farmer put his mug back down, and hopped up onto the counter, crossing one leg over the other, and continued to sip at the hot mug. Besides, the floor was cold on his poor bare feet this early in the morning! Harvey wasn’t thrilled about him sitting up on the table, but sighed and just smiled at him anyway. Besides, he’d have plenty of time to wipe it down before the work day started. Harvey shifted awkwardly on his feet in the silence, so Phi decided to help him out a bit.

“So… Last night was uh. Wonderful, no?” The farmer purred to Harvey, and the man blushed as he sipped his coffee.

“To be honest, I’m just so very happy you stayed the whole night,” The doctor started, looking down into his glass. “Guess I just didn’t expect it. Nobody else I’ve seen and gone ‘out’ with really has...” Phoebus’ face dropped a bit, and he moved his hand over Harv’s own that was laying on the table.

“Harv, you’re amazing lovely, and I wasn’t just going to leave you in the cold. Especially since I really do care about you.” The doctor smiled at that, and Phoebus moved the coffees out of the way and moved around so that his legs were draped over the side of the counter on the older man’s side, and he pulled Harvey close. They wrapped their arms around each other and smiled, as they both leaned into the unprepared and unpracticed kiss. They smiled and laughed a bit to themselves, as they embraced each other close, working on figuring out their rhythm. 

Just as they seemed to get into the thick of it, the door to the clinic opened, and both men, caught in their kiss ended up jolting from the cold air hitting them so quickly. The regular worker of the clinic, Maru, didn’t look up or notice the other man at first, talking to Harvey absentmindedly, as she did every morning. Harvey froze up and squeezed his hand hard around Phi’s waist, and the younger man could hear the hitch in the doctor’s breath. He tried to calm him down a bit, rubbing his shoulder quietly.

“By Yoba, it’s FRIGID out there! I couldn’t imagine the walk the farmer had to take last night from the mines, especially since it’s this bad this morning!” She paused, as she quickly pulled her boots off, slipping into the flats she brought so she could have something other than her outdoor shoes. “Seriously, we even cut power for a bit last night! One nasty blizzard it was, they’re still trying to clear up the roads...” The farmer and Harvey looked at each other, as Maru busied herself in taking off the rest of her snow clothes, making sure she didn’t make too much of a mess. She hung things up, and when she went to put her backpack down, she noticed the large bag bulging with cavern items.

“Hey Harv, what’s all this junk?” She kicked the bag with her foot to gesture with it, and Phoebus could vividly imagine the few delicate gems and crystals breaking inside. Maru turned to look at her boss, holding her books and work laptop in one hand. Phoebus turned his head to look at her, and Maru just sat there, mouth agape as it twitched into a smile, a gasped laugh as she leaned back against the door. Harvey quietly looked up from past Phi, his face rather pale.

“Oh. My. Yoba,” She started, she looked down still shocked and put a hand gently to her face. “You two- You’re- You guys are…”

Phoebus started, knowing that Harvey was too anxiety shot to get a word in. “Look, nothing scandalous happened, Maru. We’re two adults, just looking to find someone we love. We expect you to act like a young adult, as well and not just out us to anybody.” He nudged Harvey quietly, and the man was snapped out of his anxious daze, recomposing himself.

“Y-Yes, Maru. We expect you to act like a reasonable adult for this, please. As both your friends and your boss.”

Maru stood there quietly, nodding gently as Phoebus sat there shooting silent daggers at her with his cool blue eyes. The farmer spoke up, finally.

“We’re going to take that as an agreement. Harv, let’s get cleaned up for the day. I have to get back to the farm, anyways.” He gave the older man a chaste kiss, as Maru quickly bustled herself into the next room. Harvey sighed and leaned his head to rest against the farmer’s. Phoebus lifted a hand to rest against his cheek, and the doctor leaned his face into his touch. The farmer kissed his other cheek, shooing the doctor backward so that he could hop down. Once he did, he downed the rest of his coffee and went to go upstairs while Harvey busied himself by anxiously sorting some of the things on the front desk. Phoebus slipped into the side room that Maru was set up in. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded, clearing his throat so that she knew he was in the room. When she turned around, the man started.

“You didn’t give us a really solid answer, Maru.”

She set her laptop down and bit her lip, messing with the hem of her skirt, not making effort to look the taller man in the eyes. “I won’t…”

“You won’t what?”

“I won’t say anything about you two being uh, together...”

Phoebus raised an eyebrow and looked at her coldly. “Promise?”

“I promise.” She whispered. Maru glanced up and looked him in the eyes as she said it, quickly looking down after.

Phoebus stared at her with an intensity that rivaled an interrogation officer's, before dropping his arms. “Alright. You better keep that promise, then.” He muttered.

With a dreading nod from Maru’s end and a sharp turn on his heel, Phoebus left to go grab his clothes from upstairs.


End file.
